1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device and, more particularly, to a ceiling fitting or a ceiling light fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ceiling fitting is mounted on the ceiling of a house room to provide an illuminating function. In general, the conventional ceiling fitting is affixed to the ceiling by a plurality of fasteners, such as screws or expansion bolts, during the assembling process. However, operations of the fasteners easily do damage to the construction of the ceiling. In addition, it is difficult to operate the fasteners to mount the conventional ceiling fitting to the ceiling, thereby causing inconvenience to the operator during assembly.